Kashaka
"What is thy bidding, milord? I have done as you have instructed. The East will fall under my control soon enough and none will be able to resist my new army. Once this damned Alliance is broken, all will fall in line and obey your every command. All shall serve you for all of us are but extensions of your will."''' ''- Kashaka asking Sauron for instructions '''Kashaka '''was a sorceress of the East and the leader of a cult named the Sands of Ankar, who worshipped Lord Sauron as a god. She was the enemy of Mageth and his allies during the War of the Gem. Origins It is unknown when Kashaka was born, but it is thought that she has lived for thousands of years, as it is rumoured that she used dark magic to gain immortality. It was rumoured that much like Thuringwethil she was a mistress to Lord Sauron, attending to his needs. She was in love with the One and she claimed that he loved her in return, although Gorthaur was never one to reciprocate such a feeling. Conflict against the Alliance After Morgoth's defeat in the War of Wrath, Kashaka fled with her master to the East and took control of the lands surrounding Rhun, sending tribute to her lord and lover in the form of Easterling soldiers. However, when the Istari arrived in Middle-earth, the Blue Wizards (Alatar and Pallando) fought against Kashaka and won, freeing the enslaved people and forming the Alliance. For hundreds of years throughout the Third Age, the Alliance fought with the Sands of Ankar, with both sides coming close to annihilation numerous times. After Sauron's defeat, Kashaka decided that the Alliance could not be defeated by staying in Rhun, and so travelled west with nine of her commanders to enslave the rest of Middle-earth as the Dark Lord's regent. The Beginning Kashaka made her way through Rhovanion and the Misty Mountains without bringing notice to herself, and she finally came to Eriador, arriving in the Trollshaws. There, she hypnotized the Dwarf hunter Bolin to stop him from telling anyone of her, before carrying on to Bree, where she planned to indoctrinate the brigands and some of the town guards and enslave the town. Her indoctrination was sucessful, and the brigands took over the village of Combe before attacking Bree and Staddle. This caught the attention of the Elf warrior Mageth and the Dunedain ranger Chellon , who united to investigate the uprising and to defeat the brigands. The duo helped to defend Staddle from the brigands, wiping out their forces and catching Kashaka and the three caommanders she had who were still alive. After speaking multiple times about Ankar, Mageth decided to travel to Imladris to find out what or who Ankar was. Unfortunately, in Mageth's absence, Kashaka hypnotized Chellon, who set her and the commanders free. Kashaka then enslaved the town, hypnotizing the townspeople. Mageth returned to the town with Bolin, however, killing one of Kashaka's commanders and confronting her in the town hall. Kashaka didn't kill Mageth, but instead vanished from the town, taking all of the people of Bree with her. Mageth, Bolin and Chellon met in the Prancing Pony and discovered what Kashaka's name was, before meeting Giniriel . With the group assembled, they decided to head to the land of Khand (where they suspected Kashaka to be) and kill her, effectively going to war with the Sands of Ankar. Trying to kill the group Kashaka had taken control of multiple brigands across Eriador after what happened in Bree, stationing them along the Great South Road to try and kill Mageth and his company. The first attempt was at Tharbad, where she sent her men to burn down the town and to kill Mageth, as she knew he would go to help them. However, Mageth proved himself to be incredibly skilled, killing most of the brigands alongside Chellon and Bolin and forcing the rest to flee. The next attempt was at Galtrev, where Kashaka had enslaved the Dunlendings. She sent her brigands to attack the settlement as part of an elaborate hoax. Giniriel volunteered herself to heal the wounded Dunlendings, but the Dunlendings instead knocked her our before trying to kill the others. Mageth was able to kill the Dunlendings and rescue Giniriel, before the group travelled to and rested in Isengard. They then went to Aglarond, hoping to find Giniriel some safety, but this only proved to make things worse. Kashaka teleported to inside the Keep, abducting Giniriel and bringing Giniriel under her control. However, her abduction of Giniriel actually caused problems for her, as Giniriel broke from her control and tricked Kashaka into thinking the Silmaril was in the Ettenmoors. By the time Kashaka realized it was a lie and Giniriel was now free, the latter had fled to meet with the Alliance. However, Kashaka still controlled the armies of both Gondor and Rohan, and Eriador was very close to falling as well. Despite this, the Alliance knew what to do. Gathering an army exceeding 50,000, they marched westward under the command of the Blue Wizards, Radagast the Brown, Mageth, Chellon, Bolin and Thorondor, hoping to defeat Kashaka once and for all. The Alliance started to win multiple battles, even wiping out the auxilary forces of Kashaka's armies at the Battle of the Dust. Fate was turning against Kashaka. Losing Gondor Kashaka sent some of her forces to the Elvish colony of Legolas Greenleaf in Ithilien, where she hoped to kill the potential allies of the Alliance. Sadly for Kashaka, the Alliance got to Ithilien before the destruction was too much and the colony was saved. However, it eventually worked in Kashaka's favour, as Legolas refused to join the Alliance and they had wasted time they could have used travelling into Gondor. Kashaka still realized that they would take Osgiliath, and so placed the city's people in a dark slumber in the hopes of trapping them in darkness forever. However, the Alliance reached the city in time and the Blue Wizards were able to heal many of it's citizens. With Minas Tirith days away from falling, Kashaka left the city in the hands of her general, Malku, while she pushed on the Grey Havens, despite the valiance and persistence of the Hobbits, Rangers and Elves who had rallied to defend the Havens. Malku eventually failed in his task, being killed by Giniriel along with his captains. With Minas Tirith liberated, Gondor was now lost from Kashaka's control, but she still had one trick up her sleeve. Her scouts were tracking down King Eomer of Rohan, and she knew that he would be a good thrall to exploit. Personality and characteristics ''"Mercy is for those too moronic to know that one you may help one day could destroy you the next."''' ''- ''Kashaka to Chellon after she ordered the enthralled Chellon to kill a resistor to her control. Kashaka was a tall woman, with a slim body and incredibly pale skin. Her hair was as white as snow, but her lips were black and there was no colour in her eyes, instead being white balls with small black pupils. She could make the pupils turn into a black spiral, an ability she used to hypnotize people. She wore unusual clothing, and it looked foreign even to the Easterlings and the Haradrim. Kashaka was very cunning, being able to anticipate what a person would do, when they would do it and how they would do it. This foresight gave her an advantage when she was trying to kill Mageth and his companions, but it ended up failing her, as she could not foresee where the Silmaril was or the fact that Giniriel had broken from her control, an error that cost her dearly. Kashaka had the ability to use very powerful dark magic, magic which she used to evil ends. Not only could she vanish and appear somewhere else in an instant, but she could also control the minds of any mortal or young Elf nearby, either by looking at them or by breaking into their thoughts and making them think that she was an ally and a master. However, the spell could be broken, as was shown when the forces she used to attack Ithilien broke from the spell mid-battle. It happened again when Giniriel broke from the spell. Category:Dark Maidens Category:Dark Regents Category:Dark Lords Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Females Category:Maiar Category:Fallen Maiar Category:Fallen Ainur Category:Ainur